


反攻记（上）

by lemom_melon



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemom_melon/pseuds/lemom_melon





	反攻记（上）

“哎，哥哥跟你商量个事儿呗。”  
魏有钱踌躇许久，终于对自己的恋人开口道。  
白rap掀起眼皮瞅了他一眼，没啥特别反应，继续执着地在魏有钱的脖子上种草莓，他最近发现魏有钱公司新来的小秘书盯着自己恋人的眼神有点露骨，这让他不太开心，于是准备好好宣示一下主权。  
“哎哎哎，说正经事呢，给个反应行不行？”魏有钱感觉到白rap一边亲着一边漫不经心的把手伸到自己的腰椎附近，还有逐步向下探索的趋势，这让他有点着急，不仅是担心即将发生的事情，还因为他马上就要起反应了。  
白rap终于放开了自己蹂躏许久的那块皮肤，紫红色的痕迹上还浮着一层水光，这让他感到满意，眯起眼睛舔了舔自己的嘴唇——跟只偷腥成功的猫似的。  
“你看呐，”魏有钱见到白rap这幅神情，心里稍微有了点保证，恋人此时心情极佳，最适合提出一些不可能完成的要求，现在不蹬鼻子上脸更待何时，“哥哥再怎么说也是个大老板，那出去随便赔一个亿也不在话下，我跟你说……”  
“说重点！”白rap更追求简明扼要，或者说，每当魏有钱开始东拉西扯胡话连篇不提正文的时候，他就知道这人已经或者即将要犯错误了。  
难道他哪天酒后乱性和那小秘书滚到一起去了？  
白rap想到这一层，忍不住黑了脸。  
这咋还没说呢就先黑上脸了？  
魏有钱心下一惊，眼皮跳了两跳，但男人总有要为自己而战的时候，他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，“我爹说了你好歹是个大老板别那么给我丢脸竟然被个小明星压在底下你不要脸我还要呢今天你要不硬气一把以后出门就别说你是我儿子所以我想着是不是咱俩这位置也该调换一下了实在不行你一三五我二四六周日也让着你来行不行？”  
哎哟这一口气下来差点儿没倒顺，魏有钱吐出一口气，小心翼翼地看向白rap。  
还行，脸色稍微缓解了一下。  
魏有钱放下一半的心。  
“意思是你想在上面？”白rap精准的抓出了魏有钱一串话里的重点。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”魏有钱点头点得犹如捣蒜，动作幅度之大让床都随着震颤。  
“凭什么？”白rap依旧气定神闲。  
凭什么？这有什么凭什么？！  
魏有钱心里的火儿“蹭”的一下就窜上来了，怼天怼地的性格一上来就立马抛却了求生欲，“哎，弟弟不是我说你，怎么说咱俩也是我大你小，尊老爱幼的道理懂不懂？”  
“嗯，尊老，所以你不用动。”白rap冷静接招，英勇善战。  
“你！”魏有钱气得直接坐起来，“不管怎么说哥哥也是个有钱人，你不该有点该有的尊敬吗？”  
“哦？”白rap翻了个身，平躺在床上看着魏有钱，“所以呢？您养我了吗？”  
还真没养！别说养他了，现在连魏有钱本人都住在白rap的公寓里。  
心塞加语塞，气急攻心的魏有钱恶向胆边生，嗷的一下扑到白rap身上，掐着对方的脖子作行凶状，“我跟你说别逼哥哥，就你这小身板，我压你还不妥妥的！”  
白rap也不生气，看着恋人故作凶恶的样子忍不住笑了出来，“好，不就你在上面吗？我同意了。”  
“真的假的？”幸福来的太突然，魏有钱忍不住笑开了花，大型犬似的把头抵在白rap肩窝处蹭了蹭，“白白你最好了！”  
说完之后就开始急吼吼的扯白rap的睡衣，毫无章法地在白rap身上舔来咬去，更像一只大金毛了。  
白rap也没阻止对方这一行为，低头盯着恋人的发旋，伸出手在上面揉了揉，他不着急有任何动作，他在等待着一件事。

白rap等待的事情很快来临了。  
不多时，魏有钱的喘息就变得粗重起来，紧贴在白rap身上的敏感部位也变烫变硬。  
“白白……”眼神里透出来的欲望快要流出来，魏有钱一脸期待又慌张的样子让白rap有些想笑。  
不过他没笑。  
白rap拍开魏有钱不安分的手，淡定的把他从自己身上推下去，又给他盖好被子，“睡觉吧。”  
睡觉吧？！我裤子都快脱了你跟我说睡觉吧？  
魏有钱的世界观遭到了冲击，这、这人耍无赖！  
“你刚刚明明答应……”  
“我又没说今天。”  
好像确实是没说。  
魏有钱一脸挫败，跟这个小兔崽子斗智商他还是太嫩了。  
“那……”  
“明天吧，今天没心情。”  
没心情？刚刚你要上我时咋不说没心情呢？  
魏有钱愤愤不平，委屈得不得了，但是看着白rap不容反驳的样子只好把反驳的话吞回去，明天这还是好的，万一得罪了这位爷，以后别说是上了，就是被上都不容易。  
“那说定了啊，明天。”最后他只好委屈巴巴的说出这句话。  
“好，晚安。”白rap倾身过来亲了亲魏有钱的额头，躺回自己的位置睡下了。

说了晚安又怎么可能睡得着？  
魏有钱侧过身，盯着恋人在黑暗中的侧脸，感觉自己未能得以抒解的情欲就像猫爪子一样，挠得他心里也痒痒的，下腹也痒痒的。  
这日子真没法过。  
他伸出手碰了碰下面，呻吟声就不自觉地溢出来了，吓得魏有钱赶紧瞥了一眼白rap，还好，对方呼吸均匀，似乎半点没受影响，这更让魏有钱恨得牙痒痒，自己处境凄惨，这小畜生睡得倒安稳。  
咬牙切齿一番之后魏有钱终于发现自己好像也不能怎么样，于是他气哼哼地趿拉着拖鞋蹭向浴室解决个人问题去了。

魏有钱刚离开房间，白rap就睁开了眼。  
他怎么可能睡着？刚才魏有钱那番揉蹭把他的火儿也勾起来了，不过是强装镇定和偶像的基本修养让他表现的坦然自若，天知道刚才听到魏有钱不小心哼出的一声呻吟时他有多想扑过去把这个人给办了。  
但是心急吃不了热豆腐，白rap定了定神，估摸着时间应该差不多了，就跟着走出了房间。  
还没走进浴室，就有呜咽的呻吟声传过来，许是过分信赖自家公寓的隔音效果，魏有钱放开了嗓子叫唤着，甚至比在床上叫的还好听。  
白rap对此不太满意，加紧几步走进浴室，便看到魏有钱半靠在洗手台上，一只手紧紧扶着身后的台子，一只手快速撸动着纾缓自己的欲望。  
沉浸在情欲之中的魏有钱没发现白rap的到来，他紧闭着眼睛，脑海中依次闪现出恋人眼角的痣，滚动的喉结和细长的手指。  
“白……”魏有钱努力向后仰着头，脖子曲线好看得让白rap想一口咬上去，他往前走了两步，正准备伸手覆上恋人的欲望之上，便听到对方继续说着，“你个小畜生，看哥哥今天怎么教训你。”  
嘿！合着对方在这儿想着把自己压倒了教训呢！白rap瞬间气不打一出来，“你干嘛呢？”  
被恋人发现自己在浴室自慰是什么样的感受。  
魏有钱决定实名，哦不，匿名回答这个问题。  
尤其是在他睁开眼睛之后看到恋人高清放大的脸出现在自己面前，其眼神之凶残让他想起被什么食肉猛兽盯着的感觉。  
脑子瞬间空白，然后魏有钱就毫无征兆的射了，还射到了白rap的睡衣上了。  
“不、不是……”魏有钱手忙脚乱起来，他慌张的从洗手台边抽出一沓纸巾去擦白rap的睡衣，全然忘记要先把自己的裤子提好。  
白rap觉得头有点疼，这人怎么就完全不懂得界限呢？他一把拎起手忙脚乱的魏有钱，把对方往上一提，把他的腰卡在洗手台上。  
形式不妙！魏有钱看着恋人准备把自己拆吞入腹的眼神，危机感油然而生。  
“你、你干嘛？”魏有钱想装作凶悍的样子，但可惜的是他此刻的表现毫无说服力……虽然就是他平时的表现对于白rap来讲也没有任何杀伤力。  
“我告你说！哥哥不是那种人！”这时候终于想起来把裤子提起来了，只可惜手刚摸到裤子就被白rap按住了手。  
“说谁小畜生呢？”白rap凑到魏有钱耳边问，沾染了情欲的嗓音更显得低沉动听，“哥哥你要教训谁啊？”  
魏有钱的腰一下就软了，然后可耻的发现自己又一次硬了。  
很明显白rap也注意到这个变化，他低下头看了那里一眼，笑得格外愉悦，“哟，肾挺好的。”  
这不废话吗？三天两头被你操练着，不好还不早就废了。  
魏有钱把目光移到别处，他现在不敢怼回去，又怕认怂了的话今天又得被这个小畜生吃个干净。  
但这次白rap竟然没继续乘胜追击，反而半跪在魏有钱面前。  
魏有钱看着仰视着自己的白rap，心中涌起了一分不详……然后他就看到白rap低下头，轻轻吻了一下自己底下正滚烫着的那物件。  
妈妈！这可太刺激了！我这小心脏受不了了！  
魏有钱目瞪口呆的看着自己的恋人，他连开头都没猜中，过程就更难以预测了。

白rap抬头看了一眼自己的恋人，对方愣在那里，眼圈还带着点情欲所沾染的淡红色，眼泪汪汪的样子好像被人欺负过一样，当然，那个欺负他的人不作他想，自然是自己。  
只有我才能欺负他，只有我才能让他露出这种表情。  
白rap想着，心里就开出了花来，同时伸出舌头舔了一下已经开始分泌液体的顶端。

魏有钱怀疑现在发生的一切还是自己的一场意淫，不然他怎么会看到眼前的场景？  
他看到自己的恋人温柔的舔舐着自己此时感觉最敏感的部位，懒洋洋的表情就像猫在悠闲的清理自己的毛发，虽然魏有钱有点怕猫，但眼前这只猫却让他感到全身心的放松。  
他不自觉的仰起头，发出了舒服的呜咽，然后他就感觉到温暖而湿润的口腔包裹住了自己的下面。  
魏有钱一阵头皮发麻，要不是为了自己男人的尊严，他可能当场就缴械投降了。

白rap吞吐着口中的物件，听着魏有钱越来越难以抑制的喘息声，这让他下面硬得有些发疼了。  
他努力压制住自己的欲望，用尽办法来取悦自己的恋人，若是有人对从前的他说出这件事，他绝对会认为对方在说不切实际的笑话。  
但事实上，爱真的可以改变一个人，哪怕是从前性格乖僻脾气暴躁的自己，也可以为了眼前这个人丢掉一切盔甲，甘心臣服于其下。  
白rap想起魏有钱那句在上面，心里忍不住失笑，他自然在自己在上面，在自己的心里，他永远高高在上，值得自己用灵魂来虔诚供奉。

魏有钱沉浸在灭顶的享受之中甚至忘记了时间的流逝，直到他被自己的呻吟的声音唤醒过来。  
妈呀！我怎么能发出这么不知廉耻的声音。  
魏有钱低下头看向白rap，后者一面吞吐着一面仰着头用充满爱意的眼神凝视着自己。  
不行了！  
魏有钱感觉小腹的热流就要倾泻而出，连忙伸手去把白rap推开，他刚刚不小心射了对方一身，现在可不想再干出更出格的事。  
结果虽然确实把白rap推开了，但完全忘记自己正靠着支撑在洗手台的双臂来稳住重心的魏有钱向后仰去，后脑勺重重的磕在了浴室镜上，只磕得他眼前一阵白光。  
魏有钱揉着脑袋顺着洗手台滑下去，跌坐在浴室地板上，睁开眼睛之后又被眼前的景象吓了一跳。  
白浊色的液体正顺着白rap的脸颊流下去，有几滴正挂在对方的唇边，于是魏有钱就亲眼看着自己的恋人伸出舌头把那些卷进了嘴里。  
“对、对不起。”魏有钱伸出手胡乱的去擦，后来发现不太管用，又扯着自己的袖子去擦。  
“我……我不是故意的！”魏有钱觉得自己实在是太背了，色令智昏诚不我欺，他今天就根本不适宜动色心。

担心的不止魏有钱一个，白rap也很担心。  
他正想着去看清楚魏有钱的后脑有没有磕伤，就被对方用手和袖子糊了一脸。  
“大哥，你是想给我毁容吗？”虽然睡衣的料子很舒服，但也架不住魏有钱拿出刷锅的架势使劲搓自己的脸，白rap刚才涌现出的浓浓爱意都变成了不吐不快的言语攻击。  
这一说，魏有钱立刻马上又怂了，赶忙放下自己的手，一副愧疚的样子盯着白rap，乖巧的模样就差学小学生把手背在身后了。  
白rap扳过对面这小学生的头，仔细检查在后脑处是否留下什么伤口，结果这人却偏不给自己省心，一股湿濡的触感透过睡裤传递到他早已胀得发疼的部位。  
快感崩断了白rap理智的那根弦，一个不小心，他就按着魏有钱的头往下压了几分。  
“嘶……”魏有钱被按到了脑后的伤处，忍不住轻声呼痛。

魏有钱还没来得及好好取悦白rap，就被后者推着肩膀被迫抬起头来。  
情欲染的对方平日里冷淡的神情中满是春色，眼神中涌动着的欲望犹如一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，只单是被注视着就要人葬身于火海之中。  
魏有钱被看的有些不好意思，只好满口胡咧咧转移注意力，“弟弟，憋着自己可不好，让哥哥帮你泄泄火儿呗。”  
白rap没吭声儿，继续盯着魏有钱瞧个不停。  
魏有钱琢磨着这可能是默许了，于是又想低下头去继续自己未竟的事业。  
结果身子刚俯下一半，又被推着坐直了。  
“哎！我说你咋回事儿？这么着你不难受啊？”魏有钱被盯毛了，一把甩开白rap的手，想着今天他非要做点什么弥补他刚才的过失。  
当然还有一点，魏有钱想着，如果能让白rap发出自己刚才那种声音，那可就更刺激了。  
结果他还没来得及靠过去，就被白rap扶住头吻住了。

白rap口中还留有淡淡的腥味，这提醒了魏有钱刚刚对方把什么吞咽进去的举动，但很快他就没有心思琢磨这些了，这个吻比以往来得要更加激烈也更加绵长，他们的舌头纠缠在一起便不愿分开，连牙齿磕碰到嘴唇也感觉不到疼痛，有唾液顺着嘴角流下来，在耳鬓厮磨间变为彼此肌肤之间的粘合剂。  
粗重的喘息声也交叠着回响在浴室中，仿佛一场灵魂之间的二重奏，字字句句里唱的都是对对方深入骨髓的眷恋与爱。

魏有钱倒在地上时发现情形有些超出自己的预计。  
白rap的手指已经探入自己的后方，并逐步深入到敏感点。  
说好的让我在上面呢？  
只可惜魏有钱还没来得及说出这句话就又被吻住了，这次的吻较为温柔，同时白rap还用另一只手垫在他脑后轻轻抚摸着刚才撞到的痛处，这让他从喉咙深处发出心满意足的叹息，然后脑子一片浆糊，把自己之前的抱怨统统抛之脑后。

白rap进入魏有钱的时候正看到对方恍惚到失焦的眼神，他控制着自己的力度，逐渐深入着，探索着恋人身体中最隐秘的位置。  
有多么深爱着眼前这个人。  
只要看到他，占有欲就让自己想将他的一切占为己有，但同时，爱怜又让人不敢大肆破坏，生怕会伤到眼前的人。  
想到这里，白rap伸手抚过魏有钱的眉骨，用手指描摹起他的每一寸轮廓。  
而此时魏有钱终于从晃神中清醒过来，他的眼神闪闪发光，满满投射出都是白rap的身影，他笑出来，露出小小的梨涡，里面盛满了全部的说出口和未说出口的柔情蜜意。  
“我爱你。”魏有钱这么说着。  
“我也爱你。”白rap俯下身，用舌头去数清楚恋人有几颗牙齿。

天边飞过几颗星子，淅沥沥的小雨忽然降临在一片静谧的夜晚。  
相拥的恋人在交换着呼吸和心跳，感受着汹涌爱意灭顶后所带来的平静。  
未几，白rap贴近魏有钱的耳边，“明儿我准备给你买俩腰子。”  
魏有钱的脑子里还一片混沌，迷迷茫茫听不懂对方的意思，只能凭借本能反问，“干啥？”  
“怕你早晚精尽人亡。”白rap笑了两声，一口咬在魏有钱的锁骨上。  
这小畜生！  
被奚落过的魏有钱又开始愤愤不平起来，赶明儿一定要把他压在自己身底下求饶，免得他又这么得了便宜还卖乖！

The End？

第二天。  
公关经理大老远就看到自家小老板一路哼哼着扶着腰走过来，注意到自己的视线，对方故作凶恶的瞪了回来。  
“你瞅啥？”小老板摆出一副我很厉害的大佬样，还真能唬人，前提是他别扶着自己的腰。  
“没啥。”公关经理把嘲笑憋在心里，“大老板今天心情不太好，您要是没什么事就别去了，免得又要被骂。”  
小老板听了这话立马怂下来，但输人不能输气势，临走前他还撂下狠话，“这是哥哥让着他，下次！你看着下次的！”  
好嘞！下次又下次，下次何其多？公关经理把偷笑藏在文件后面，默默地在心里吐槽着逐渐走远的小老板。

魏有钱走进自己的办公室，新来的小秘书的眼睛仿佛长在了他的脖子上，这让他不自在的整了整领带。  
“你……”话才刚开口，小秘书就忙不迭地拎过来一袋子午饭。  
这味可真窜！魏有钱捂着鼻子扒拉着袋子。  
“这是一位白先生替您订的。”小秘书连忙解释。  
魏有钱打开袋子，里面摆着俩烤腰子一份卤煮，愤怒瞬间令他丧失理智。  
“拿走拿走！谁爱吃谁吃！”他一边嫌弃的扒开口袋，一边还在喋喋不休的数落着罪魁祸首，“这小畜生，看哥哥下次不得……”  
“不得什么？”办公室的门被推开，白rap走了进来，眼神里俱是杀气，一副马上要把自己在此地办了的表情。  
人在江湖飘，不得不认怂！魏有钱话风一转，能屈能伸令人佩服，“不得给他好好按按腿。”  
“哼。”白rap冷哼一声，毫不客气的坐在魏有钱的办公椅上，眼神里带着刀子地射向小秘书。  
吓得小秘书手忙脚乱，慌慌张张地就跑出去了。

“你又来干啥？”看到白rap脸上的表情多云转晴，魏有钱又稍微放开了点胆子。  
“来履行承诺啊。”白rap甩开长腿往办公桌上一架，一副霸道总裁似的表情看向魏有钱，“昨儿说好了今天晚上你在上面，怎么着？不行了？得缓缓？”  
男人最怕自己被说不行！  
魏有钱听了这话，一巴掌拍到桌子上，“谁说不行！哥哥今天晚上就教你学做人！”  
“这可是您说的。”白rap一脸高深莫测，如同算计着猎物的小狐狸，只可惜美滋滋盘算着晚上该怎么实行反攻大计的魏有钱还没有注意到。  
一场斗智斗勇，又即将拉开帷幕。

The End  
or  
TBC……


End file.
